A Rather Big Mix-Up
by Kkthekoolone
Summary: A mission with the whole family! What could go wrong...


Dick couldn't stop smiling.

It was a family mission! Finally! Dick had begged Bruce to let them all go on a mission, and he had listened!

Predictably, none of the others seemed very excited. "This was your idea, wasn't it Dick." Jason said with a glare.

"Seriously!" Damien yelled, "There are much better things I could be doing with my time. I do not need this."

Even Tim looked reluctant, but didn't say anything.

Dick wasn't discouraged by his brothers dislike of the plan. Actually, he had been expecting it. "Suit up everyone," Bruce said, and it discouraged Dick the tiniest bit to see that even Bruce didn't want to do this.

Damien and Jason groaned, but did as they were told. Tim hesitated, then followed. Dick ran to get his suit, putting it on in record time.

When everyone was finally ready, Dick practically skipped out the door. Jason was seriously tempted to just run off, but even he didn't want to break Dick's heart.

"Well," Batman said, "It looks like there's some trouble in an abandoned warehouse, as usual. Follow me." Batman sent a grappling hook flying, and the others quickly copied him.

They arrived at their destination swiftly, as the boys had been racing each-other.

Batman made a hand signal, which they all recognized to mean 'let's go.' Damien grappled to a nearby building, while Jason and Tim dropped to the ground and split up.

Batman quickly glanced around before making the small jump to the roof of the warehouse. Dick wasn't sure what to do, as it looked like all directions had been covered.

Then, he spotted a window near ground level, and decided that it was as good a point of entry as any.

Dropping to the ground, Dick ran to the window and checked it for traps. Not seeing any, he broke the lock and slid the window open. He dropped to the ground inside, never making a noise.

Scanning the ground for traps, Dick headed for the center of the warehouse, where he was sure the trouble would be.

He saw a flicker of Damien's cape going around a corner, and headed the opposite direction.

When he reached the center, all he saw was an innocent looking cube. There was no one else visible.

Dick slowly walked forward, prepared to jump into action at a moments notice. When nothing attacked him, he started to circle the cube, looking for traps.

He heard a muffled cuss word, then saw Damien and Jason glaring at each-other. Tim's snicker drifted through the lofty space, and Dick guessed theist Damien and Jason had ran into each other.

Dick gestured for them to come forward, and they did so, although at their own annoyingly slow paces. "Dare you to touch it," Jason whispered to Tim.

Tim glared at him. "No way. Why don't you?"

"Sassy for a replacement. Obviously, you're more 'replaceable' than I am."

Dick saw that this conversation was going nowhere, and was about to put a stop to it, when there was a loud thump.

Tim flinched and glanced around. He tried to take a step back, but hit something. He turned, and felt that there was some kind of wall. Tim felt around and discovered that it trapped them in a small cube, with a ceiling just above Dick's head.

Damien looked for Bruce, but didn't see him. This wasn't very alarming, Batman was only seen when he wanted to be.

The boys instinctively moved into a circle, all of them facing different directions. Of course, Damien snarled at Tim when their shoulders brushed, but it was close to protectiveness.

Dick really expected the villain to suddenly show up and announce their evil plan to take over the world, but this one was smarter, apparently.

Suddenly, a ticking started. Dick instinctively counted them, as he was sure the other boys were doing. Around 20, Dick identified them as coming from the cube. Of course they were coming from the cube.

Dick started getting anxious, and stabbed at the wall with a knife. It felt like stabbing a wall with a knife. Nothing happened, and the box continued to tick.

Around 80, Dick decided he would throw himself on the box at 95.

At 95, all four bats threw themselves at the box, and landed in a disgruntled pile. Before they could regain their bearings, the ticks reached 100…


End file.
